Those Everlasting Lies
by SharkyTobiGirl
Summary: Damsen was one of Orochimaru's pupils, when he left the village she quit the ANBU but as he returns which side will she take as the lies the told are reveiled will the village accept her. KakashixOC and slight OrochimaruxOC at some points
1. Chapter 1

Name: Damsen

Age: 22

Rank: Elite Jounin

Family: Insuma clan

Tsuigo – Father – Deceased

Tsukiko – Mother – Deceased

Team: Orochimaru – Sensei

Izuma – 21 – team mate

Kotetsu – 22 – teammate

Favoured weapon: Senbon needles

Speciality: Taijutsu

Weakest point: Genjutsu

Job: Bar maid

Missions: 175 D rank missions

57 C rank missions

40 B rank missions

42 A rank missions

35 S rank missions

Injury log: Coma 1-month duration

Previous rank: ANBU

Living arrangements: Flat 10:B

The Hokage smiled at the pictures that were stored at the back of the ninja's file, the first picture showed a girl about the age of 11, she had mint green hair and silver eyes smiling on her first day of being a genin. The second picture was one of her and the rest of her team, there was also a picture of Damsen and Orochimaru on her first day of being a chunin and one of her with him in the ANBU squad, another of the entire ANBU squad and the last picture was a most recent one. It showed a female with medium length mint hair, her silvery eyes were bright yet stern, she was wearing pants with many pockets for her to store things in, a long shirt that ended at her knees, a belt was worn at the waist which held her senbon and on her feet were a pair of large boots.

"You finished updating her file?" Kakashi asked as he stepped towards the Hokage's desk.

"Yes, I was just looking at her pictures, she's grown so much over the years, I'm hoping that she'll he a proctor at the chunin exams," the Hokage replied closing the file and placing it in the top draw of his desk.

"I doubt she'll accept it though, you know what she's like."

"Yes I do, that's why I want you to ask her for me," Kakashi looked up sharply and looked deep into the old mans eyes.

"What's the point in me doing it? I won't be able to change her mind you know that, all I can do is try."

"Then please do so Kakashi, and please make it quick," the Hokage watched as Kakashi nodded his head and left his office, he sighed and pulled Damsens file out again.

As Kakashi walked through Konoha he pulled out his orange book and smiled beneath his mask, his eyes followed the words…

'Anya looked up slowly and met the eyes of her lover, the one who had always been there for her and let a soft tear fall from her watery blue eyes, Kigo's brother tried to get out of the tight grasps but he was thrown to the floor.

"Put you're clothes back on brother," Kigo looked at Anya disappointed at what he had found.

"I didn't mean to sleep with him," Anya wailed out.'

"They hug and make-out on the next page," a voice said making Kakashi jump slightly.

"Damsen! I was about to come and find you," Kakashi mumbled putting his book away in his kunai pouch. "The Hokage wants you to become an exam proctor for the upcoming chunin exams."

"No!" she said bluntly.

"I told him you would say this, how about you just help your team out with some stuff?" Kakashi said, her face remained dull as ever.

"N…Yes actually, I know what they're like it will be fun to mess about with this years brats," she smirked at the thought of what she would achieve.

"That's great, I'll tell the Hokage as soon as possible, anyway there's a few of us that are going out for a drink tonight do you want to join us? We'll be going back to mine after so everyone can stay over," Kakashi smiled as he saw Damsen's face light up.

"Sure, I'd love to, what time?" she questioned pulling out a small pad.

"About ten after we've finished with our squads," Kakashi said.

"Okay, well I'll see you later," Damsen wrote down the time and placed the pad back, she walked past Kakashi who turned to watch her walk away, after she had gone out of sight he grinned and walked back up to the Hokage's office.

"Well, what did she say?" he looked up eagerly.

"She won't be an exam proctor but she's agreed to help her team with things," Kakashi watched as the Hokage smiled.

"Well that's good, she's finally taking on the larger tasks," the third said.

"You're trying to push her into the ANBU's. You can't do that you know her reasons why push her?"

"She was great, you said it yourself, she left because of her fear of facing her father, and she hid for too long after everything that happened with Orochimaru." The Hokage rose and walked towards the large ANBU picture that was on the wall; he picked out Damsen who stood happily next to Kakashi and her now deceased father.

"He loved his daughter so much, no one expected what had happened she just turned the wrong way," Kakashi grumbled as the Hokage spoke and looked away from the picture.

"He was a good man, only you truly know what happened and no sooner had she told you she was out of the ANBU, it took so long to get her back and even now you can sense that she isn't the same," Kakashi said, the Hokage moved away from the picture and sat down at his desk again. Seeing that the Hokage was thinking Kakashi left the building and walked into Kotetsu literally.

"Hey Kakashi," he said bending down and picking up all of the box's that he had dropped and then walking alongside Kakashi.

"He's at it again," Kakashi said glumly. "He's getting her to help you with the exams."

"He does know best Kakashi. So is she coming to the bar tonight or do I still need to ask her?" Kotetsu asked.

"Nope, I asked before and she's coming."

"Great, anyway I'm a busy person so I shall see you tonight," Kotetsu walked into one of the local shops.

"Yeah, see ya," he muttered under his breath.

Damsen hunted though the room for her clothes, that was the problem living in a single room, it was far too small, the room had a small kitchen space which had enough room for two people maximum, there was a small sofa which pulled out into a bed, a table lay in front of it covered in paperwork and through a door to the right was a very small and simple bathroom. Finally in the microwave Damsen found some casual clothes and she grabbed a large black jacket off the toilet lid and jogged to the bar where everyone was waiting.

"You certainly took your time," Asuma said removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my clothes," Damsen said trying to catch her breath.

"Where were they this time?" Genma asked smirking.

"In the microwave," Damsen said frowning as everyone began to laugh.

"Don't worry we all loose things at some point in our lives," Kurenai said glaring at all the men who were laughing.

"Well now that you're here we only have one more person to wait for," Kakashi said nose deep in his book.

"Oh please don't let it be…" Damsen started.

"Hello my youthful friends," Gai announced as he arrived.

"Him," Damsen finished sighing.

"Now that we are all finally here we can go in," Hayate said in a bored tone, everyone nodded and the group entered the bar, Genma immediately picked out a large round table which everyone sat down at and Gai immediately looked at what drinks they could have.

"So what do we want?" Kotetsu asked.

"Why not get some mixed spirits or something," Damsen said glumly, Kotetsu grinned and went up to the bar.

"What about the rest of us?" Gai exclaimed.

"Don't worry Kotetsu has it sorted," Izuma said putting an arm around him. "A youthful guy like you can manage anything we have I'm sure."

Kotetsu returned to the table followed by waiters who brought small weird shaped glasses with many bright coloured spirits in. Everyone grabbed a small tube and knocked them back and immediately went to get another.

Kakashi sat up and stared at where everybody was, Gai lay curled up in a ball in the sink, Kurenai lay fast asleep on the floor near Gai, Asuma was snoring slumped against the wall and at his feet laid Izuma, Kotetsu, Genma and Hayate. He then looked next to him where Damsen was snuggled up next to him, a smile made it's way to his face and he carefully got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey," a sleepy voice said in the doorway, Damsen stood there with her hair a knotted mess, but still she looked cute which caused Kakashi to grin.

"Morning sleepy, you want a drink?" Damsen nodded slowly and leant against the wall as Kakashi poured the coffee and handed it to her.

"Thanks Kakashi," Damsen took the cup and carefully drank the content. "What time are you going meeting your team?"

"After I've been to Obito's grave," Kakashi lowered his head. "It's been such a long time but I still can't believe he's gone."

"You'll get over it, I don't see why you still blame it on yourself, it wasn't your fault," Damsen said sighing slightly.

"I'll see you at the exams," Kakashi said turning away from her.

"Fine, I'll leave."

"Well, I have students to teach, goodbye my friends," Gai said as he left.

"Why does he always say it like he's going to die?" Kurenai questioned while opening the door.

"Dunno, wish he wouldn't though," Genma sighed.

"Why?" Asuma said surprised.

"He get's our hopes up," Damsen said grinning slightly, Asuma and Kurenai sweat dropped and soon after left.

"So you got any plans for today?" Kotetsu asked.

"Nope," Damsen replied which caused Kotetsu to smile and he grabbed both hers and Izuma's arm.

"This is where Kakashi's team trains, we are going to mess with his pupils, the one with the black hair is an Uchiha and the blonde is the Kyuubi so be careful but have fun," Kotetsu explained as he let his Genjutsu work on the three. Damsen attached her chakra strings to her senbon and sent them all towards the group.

"Ahh," the blonde boy yelped as the senbon scraped his arms. "Where did they come from?"

Izuma smirked and threw kunai which purposely missed and Kotetsu followed up with shuriken which hooked onto the senbon, Damsen pulled the chakra strings back and it sent the weapons towards the group which were blocked by Kakashi.

"Come down here now," Kakashi said sternly, as the three jumped down he glared at them angrily.

"Hey," the three said causing Kakashi to growl at them.

"I'll talk to you three tonight now clear off," the three quickly left and made their way to a ramen bar.

"That was close," Izuma said.

"Close he's going to have our bloody heads," Kotetsu exclaimed.

"What did you think you were doing!" they turned to see Kakashi glaring down at them all. "You just injured my student with out any reason."

"Look we didn't m…."

"Shut up Izuma, I expected better from you all you're so childish, when will you all grow up," he said.

"Kakashi, it was my idea, you don't need to shout at them besides my chakra strings did the trick," Kakashi stared at Damsen, he nodded to the others who left quickly and Damsens heart beat sped up greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kakashi shouted looking down at her, Damsen merely looked past him at the Sakura tree, noticing this he growled and her attention fell back to the grey haired ninja.

"We we're just messing around Kashi, we didn't want to harm your students…much," Damsen said honestly, but Kakashi wasn't convinced his body language showed it.

"You're always getting yourself into trouble, maybe it's a good job you're not in the ANBU," he muttered, Damsens eyes widened slightly as she put her defences up and glared at him.

"You would say such a thing wouldn't you, you probably think everything's a good job, but whatever, bye," Damsen turned around and ran back to her flat, her hand shaking as she tried to ft the key into the lock on the door, as soon as she got in the gripped the table and turned it over sending paper flying around the room. Her eyes met the large picture of herself and sensei, she growled slightly and gripped whatever she could find and threw it around her, this only stopped when her mirror smashed cutting her cheek, her eyes began to water but she breathed in deeply until her head felt light.

She tried to sleep as much as she could to keep her mind from wandering, considering she only went to sleep at three in the afternoon she was surprised when she woke to see the clock reading half ten the next morning, she was more upbeat than the day before and she stepped out of her small flat positive that the day would be a good one. No sooner had she convinced herself that an orange cat knocked her over, she tumbled to the floor and looked up to see the cat was actually a person, the boy from Kakashi's team.

"He he, sorry lady," the boy scratched the back of his head and stuck his hand out to held her up.

"It's alright kid," Damsen smiled brightly down on the boy who looked up in enthusiasm.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the next Hokage!" His passion was clear in his eyes and it caused her to grin widely.

"I sure hope so Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Damsen, Damsen Insuma," she ruffled his hair which caused him to smile at her.

"Anyway I've got training," his smile fell slightly and his head dropped.

"Have a good time Naruto, and tell Kakashi I'm sorry," Damsen smiled once more at the boy before jumping to the roof and off into the main village square.

Damsens hair blew around her as she ran towards the Hokage's office, her eyes bright and full of joy, she didn't even bother to knock on the door and she stared in surprise at the three sound sand ninja before her.

"Damsen, will you show these three to their room arrangements please?" the Hokage grinned lightly and she nodded and led the way to the small visitor houses.

"Thank you for you're help," a monotone voice came from the youngest of the three; he had red hair and tattoo reading love on his forehead.

"It's no problem," Damsen smiled briefly, the boy noticed this and looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't mind Gaara," the female said, she nodded towards her brother who was watching her intently.

"Well, if you ever need anything I'll be close by," Damsen stared also at the small boy his eyes looked like a dull form of Naruto's strange how she read them like that. "Anyway I should be leaving is there anywhere else you would like me to show you?"

"Can you show us somewhere to eat," murmured the boy with kitty ears.

"Sure thing kitty," Damsen smiled brightly and the girl laughed at the sight of her brother.

"My name isn't kitty it's Kankuro," the boy replied dimly.

"Right, and you're name is?" Damsen asked throwing her finger in the girl's direction.

"Temari," she smiled weakly, Damsen opened their door and lead them to her favourite food shop, it was filled with many sweet items, Kankuro and Temari ordered some food however Gaara didn't.

"Don't you want anything Gaara?" Damsen looked down at him as he merely looked away, a few minutes later she shoved a lolly into Gaara's hand. "Have it, you need something to eat, hope you do well in the exams!"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he stared up at the woman, he watched her walk away before placing the lolly delicately into his mouth and savoured the taste, Damsen on the other hand made her way back to the Hokage.

"What is it that you wanted?" the Hokage questioned.

"It's about the chunin exams," the man immediately looked up, Damsen however ignored his sudden interest. "I would like to have a better role."

"Of course, you will join Anko in the 2nd exams, the forest of death," the Hokage smiled brighter than ever and Damsen smiled also but the old man could not tell that it was fake.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, I should begin preparing," Damsen turned and walked away.

"You know we are all very proud of you, believe me you won't regret this," the Hokage rose and wrapped his arms around her; she turned slightly and returned before leaving the room to find Anko. Unsurprisingly she found her at a sweet store, her eyes shone as she saw Damsen walk over.

"Hey Anko, I'm here to talk to you about the exams I'm helping you out a bit," Anko beamed at this and leapt on her, she always was rather childish.

"Great! Well if you want I can do all the talking you keep an eye on them while they're in their how does that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me, that was pretty easy," Damsen stared as Anko reached back and touched her curse mark.

"Is it hurting you?" Damsen questioned as she began to get panicked.

"No just itchy," Anko smiled convincingly she didn't want to trouble Damsen with Orochimaru problems.

Damsen stared at her neck and Anko awkwardly walked away from her, Damsen sighed gently, when she looked up she noticed the orange clad ninja sat inside the ramen shop, Damsen moved to sit next to him.

"Hey Damsen," Naruto smiled while eating his ramen.

"Heya Naruto, how was your training?" Damsen half hoped that Naruto wasn't competing in the exams.

"Great, only 2 more days to the exams, will you come and watch me please?" Naruto was practically begging her and it wasn't hard to say yes. "Thank you!"

"You know I'm one of the examiners this year," Damsen explained, this caught Naruto's attention. "So you'll be seeing me quite a bit."

"Really!"

"Really what?" Kakashi's head poked into the ramen shelter.

"Damsen's an examiner at the exams," Naruto said grinning, Kakashi looked at his friend and also smiled.

"It's good to hear that you're doing so last time I heard you rejected the offer," Kakashi sat down on Naruto's other side just as her finished his bowl.

"Yeah it is, hey, Naruto you don't mind if me and Kakashi have a little chat do you, it's exam stuff so we can't let you hear," Naruto nodded and left the shelter after giving Damsen a death hug.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Kakashi questioned while ordering their ramen.

"I'm helping Anko, but it seems her curse mark is playing up," Damsen watched as Kakashi look at her in sympathy. "I'm not going to quit on the job I just thought you should know."

"Damsen you know no one would hold it against you if you did decide not to do it," Kakashi smiled lightly through his mask.

"Yeah, I know but I need to do this, I need to get over the past," Damsens eyes weren't shining in fact Kakashi had never seen them as dark in his life but he tried to ignore this.

"Just eat you're ramen Damsen, you know we're all behind you every step of the way," Kakashi smiled as he pushed the bowl in front of her but she shook her head and got up.

"Sorry Kakashi, but I think I'm going to just take a walk," Damsen wandered off but Kakashi turned away, he understood her in a way but he still didn't know everything that had happened.


End file.
